Microwaves allow for fast heating and cooking of various types of foodstuffs, but the effects of microwave cooking can make the final texture of certain foods unsatisfactory. For example, microwave cooking of a multi-component foodstuff, such as a sandwich type foodstuff, often involves multiple steps in which internal components of the sandwich such as meats, eggs, cheeses, vegetables, condiments, etc. are cooked separate from the external bread component of the sandwich and then combined with the external bread component for a period of combined cooking. These multiple cooking steps often provide a sandwich in which the bread component is hard, tough, and/or dry and internal sandwich components that are not evenly cooked and which may contain cold spots. In addition, the multiple cooking steps are often confusing to consumers, increase cooking time, and ultimately result in a less-than-satisfactory final cooked foodstuff. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a microwaveable multi-component foodstuff, such as a sandwich type foodstuff, that consistently provides a quality hot food product that satisfies consumer expectations and perceptions of such a food product without multiple cooking steps.